


狩猎期

by zhang489



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhang489/pseuds/zhang489





	狩猎期

夏瀚宇运气很好，才来到这个城市两天就找到了自己的新猎物。那是个活泼的男孩子，活跃在课间的走廊和篮球场，笑起来又软又甜，阳光洒在他身上仿佛整个世界都明亮了起来。夏瀚宇竖起大拇指和食指，用手框了个框，刚好把操场上的一道白色身影框进去，“咔。”

—————————————————————————————

李振宁慢慢睁开眼睛，刚刚醒过来的他感觉整个人都晕晕乎乎的，条件反射的想揉揉眼睛，却发现手仿佛被什么束缚住了，李振宁心里一惊挣扎着就想坐起来，但他一动就发现了不对，身体软绵绵的提不起劲，李振宁强迫自己冷静下来摸清楚状况，他躺在床上开始打量四周。

这是间很普通的卧室，但是整间卧室却没有什么家具，只有一张铺着黑色床单的床孤零零的摆在正中央。李振宁发现自己浑身赤裸的躺在床上，双手被紧紧捆在身后，他不安的翻了个身蜷缩起身体想挡住重点部位，但是在看清墙上的东西时整个人都僵住了。

整整一墙都是他的照片。

在操场上打篮球的李振宁，吃雪糕的李振宁，蹲在地上的李振宁，和朋友打闹的李振宁……全都是他。阳光从窗户照进来撒在李振宁身上，但他却觉得心底一阵阵发冷。

“醒了？喜欢这些照片吗？”门突然被推了开来，一个头发挡住眼睛的男人走了进来，他死死的盯着床上的李振宁，像看着一只势在必得的猎物。男人气质冰冷危险，但是眼神偏偏却炽热得很，这样矛盾的结合让李振宁不寒而栗，他尽量让自己不那么害怕，往后挪动着靠着床头慢慢撑住坐了起来，直视着男人，像是有底气似的和他交涉，“你是谁？你想干什么？”

男人扯开嘴唇笑了一下，他慢慢走到床边，“夏瀚宇，是个摄影师，别紧张，我只是想邀请你一起完成一组杰作。”

李振宁冷笑一声，他动了动被捆得酸麻的手腕，“摄影师？哪个摄影师会像这样，我劝你赶快把我放了，我家人和朋友发现我失踪肯定会报警的，你想进局子就继续绑着我吧。”说到一半李振宁就发现了不对，夏瀚宇还是这么有恃无恐的看着他，眼神露骨还夹带着一丝怜悯，李振宁心里火气一下子就上来了，压下了更深处的恐惧，他不明白为什么夏瀚宇一点都不在意似的，不确定感让他烦躁又不安，他只好继续外强中干的挑衅，“你就一点不怕？这是非法监禁！是重罪！”

夏瀚宇摇了摇头，看着李振宁像看着一个张牙舞爪给自己壮胆的小朋友，“不会被发现的，你一个人住在宿舍，舍友都搬出去了，几天不联系父母很正常，大学逃课又平平无奇，大家只会以为你去哪个网吧通宵或者跟朋友出去玩了，你说呢？”夏瀚宇仿佛被面前小朋友惊到的模样取悦到了，他笑着又加了一句，“我什么都知道的，深深。”

他真的什么都知道，甚至连只有亲近的人才会叫的名字都…随着男人一句句说出来，李振宁越来越绝望，他知道夏瀚宇说的都是真的，短时间没人会发现自己失踪的事，这段时间足够男人做任何事了。他究竟想要干什么？抢劫？勒索？还是他就是个变态要杀人分尸？李振宁被自己的脑补吓到了，毕竟男人到现在也没打电话要钱什么的，那杀人的可能性岂不是很大？李振宁咽了口唾沫，望向夏瀚宇，“那你到底想干什么？要钱吗？”

夏瀚宇又笑了，这个笑容危险，带着猎食者的气味，让李振宁觉得他下一秒就要咬伤自己的喉咙一击致命，“自慰给我看。”

李振宁几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他震惊到了极致几乎快要气笑了出来，“哈？想让我干什么？你是变态吗？你让我做我就做？”

“你会做的。”夏瀚宇掏出手机划动了起来，他调出一张照片放在李振宁眼前，照片里的李振宁赤裸的被绑在床上，黑色的床单衬得他小麦色的皮肤光泽性感，红色的绳子又给这张照片加上了一些凌虐美，整张照片色情得不行，最要命的是放在李振宁脸边的身份证，任谁看了这张照片都知道这是谁。李振宁心中瞬间就被愤怒尴尬充满了，夹杂着心底深深的恐惧，他盯着夏瀚宇身体微微发抖，“你！”

“如果你不做，这张照片马上就会出现在网上，肯定会有不少人猜测这个男孩子是谁，说不定你的朋友们也会看到哦。”

“你以为我会信你？就算我做了你也不会删这张照片，只会给你留下更多把柄罢了。”

“可是你不做，我只要轻轻一按就能让所有人知道你在床上的样子，你可以选择不信。”夏瀚宇有一下没一下的抛着手里的手机，“宝贝，乖一点。”

李振宁沉默了很久，最后从牙缝里挤出来一句，“好，我做。”

夏瀚宇闻言去解开李振宁手上的红绳，在绳子解开的那一刹那，李振宁便向夏瀚宇肚子踢去，同时撑着床准备往门边跑，可是小朋友显然高估了自己的实力，夏瀚宇几乎没费什么力气变抓住了他踢过来的腿，压着腿抵住李振宁的肩膀制住了他，同时一手伸兜里按下了遥控器的按键。

“啊…呜…”之前过于紧张的气氛让李振宁没有发现体内被塞进了一颗不属于自己的东西，强烈的震动让他一下子软了腰。李振宁努力的咬住下唇不让自己叫出来，他愤怒的盯着夏瀚宇，眼底含火的模样让他整个人都鲜活了起来。夏瀚宇死死的钳住身下男孩子的脚腕，慢条斯理的伸出手指抵住李振宁体内的跳蛋，跳蛋被推地更里，刚好抵在了敏感点上，过于直白的刺激让李振宁眼里立马染上了一层水光。

夏瀚宇过了几秒钟就关掉了遥控器，“或者你是更想靠着这个小玩具操后面操到高潮吗？”李振宁咬紧了嘴唇，倔强的盯着夏瀚宇，但是却没有再挣扎，夏瀚宇明白他的小猎物终于看清楚状况，他慢慢松开李振宁站了起来，“可以开始了，坐起来，腿打开。”

李振宁咬着牙坐了起来，他分开双腿，伸手握住了因为刚才的刺激而微微抬头的下身。

“再打开一点，对，放松，别这么紧张。”李振宁跟着指示一步步的做，整个人都羞耻得微微发抖，他干脆闭上眼睛扭过头装作身边没人的样子，像平时那样撸动起来。可是夏瀚宇却并不让他如愿，“深深，睁眼。”

李振宁睁开眼得刹那觉得血液都凝固了，夏瀚宇正调试着一台摄影机，而自己却张着腿对着镜头自慰，不用想都知道这画面是多么的淫荡不堪。

“你叫什么名字？”夏瀚宇在镜头后发问，李振宁却一点反应都没有，低下头僵着身子一动不动，夏瀚宇一眯眼，又按下了手中的遥控器。

“呜…”抵在敏感点上的玩具又震动了起来，李振宁条件反射的就想合拢腿，却被夏瀚宇呵斥住了，“别动，告诉我你的名字。”

冷冷盯着人的夏瀚宇看上去异常危险，凶狠的目光从刘海后透过钉在李振宁身上。小朋友后背出了一层冷汗，他觉得一旦自己违了夏瀚宇的意，肯定会出现自己承受不了的后果。李振宁不敢再有其他小动作，忍者刺激断断续续的回答，“李…振宁…”

“大声点，说完整。”夏瀚宇声音隐隐含着不满。

“我叫李振宁…”李振宁不敢耽搁，一字一句回复完整，夏瀚宇终于满意，关上了手中的遥控器。当说出口的那刻起，李振宁就知道自己完了，他近乎绝望的捂住脸，另一只手机械性的运动着。

“唔，我听说有人叫你深深，是这样吗？”

“嗯…是的…”

“真可爱，深深是学生吗，看上去好小，像个高中生。”

“是，是的，但是在上大学…”

“啊这样，那深深是什么专业的呢？”

“呜…动画…设计…”

这样一问一答的，夏瀚宇几乎把李振宁的家底逼问了个干净，摄影机忠实的记录下这一切，安静的房间里只有两人交谈的声音夹杂着的李振宁断断续续的呻吟。当夏瀚宇终于满意时李振宁也快要射了，夏瀚宇取下三脚架上的摄影机凑近李振宁，再一次按下了手里的遥控器，李振宁几乎是立马射了出来，拉出一声长长的呜咽，精液溅上了镜头，夏瀚宇调试着片子，又把摄影机架回了三脚架上，他看着高潮过后微微失神的李振宁赞叹道，“真棒。”

李振宁半靠着床头，双眼茫然的盯着床单，他沮丧极了，刚刚发生的一切不论从心理还是生理都远远超出了他的承受范围。还没等李振宁缓过神来，夏瀚宇就扔了两个东西过来，李振宁接过去，看清楚是什么时手一抖，差点没让手里的东西掉下去。是两颗跳蛋，连着长长的电线，从大小上来看应该和他身体里的是同一款。

夏瀚宇又递过来一样东西，是一管透明胶状物，“来，自己塞进去。”

李振宁不敢不从，他觉得夏瀚宇简直是魔鬼，每一步都恰好踩在他的底线上，然后把他的承受范围又踩下去一点点。李振宁跪在床上，挤了大半管在手心里，把两颗跳蛋沾满了润滑液就开始往身后送，自己给自己塞玩具这种事怎么想怎么羞耻，李振宁羞得脖子都泛上了一层浅浅的红，他破罐子破摔般的抵上了自己后穴。虽然一颗跳蛋把他身体里搅得湿软，但是穴口还是紧紧闭合着，李振宁试探了一下，他并不愿意在这中尴尬的境地下多耽搁，借着润滑剂猛地就塞了进去，他闷哼一声，没有完全准备好的穴口传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛。

“弄好了就过来。”刚塞进去夏瀚宇又出声了，李振宁强忍着体内的不适挪了过去，夏瀚宇伸手按上了李振宁微张的穴口，扯着线帮忙调整了一下位置，然后直起身赞叹道，“真能吃。”李振宁低着头瑟缩了一下，但很快夏瀚宇就抬着他的脸托了起来，小朋友眼睛水润润的，从下往上看人的表情看起来可怜兮兮的，让人心里的凌虐欲一下子就起来了。

夏瀚宇解开自己的裤子拉链，往下拉了拉内裤，粗大的性器一下子就打在了李振宁脸上，他把遥控器上的三个开关同时打开，对着李振宁吐出一个字，“舔。”

三颗跳蛋一起震动碰撞的感觉让李振宁明白过来刚刚的自慰是多么轻松的一件事，跳蛋动起的那一刻李振宁就再也跪不住，他扑倒在夏瀚宇身上靠撑着夏瀚宇的大腿才勉强保持不瘫软下去，李振宁被刺激得一句话都说不出来，他只能含着眼泪祈求的看着夏瀚宇，希望男人心软放他一马，夏瀚宇咧开嘴一笑，露出了尖尖的虎牙，“舔吧，表现得好就给你拿出来。”

李振宁已经没空去想给男人口这件事有多么的屈辱了，他只想快点解脱，跳蛋紧紧抵住前列腺震动的感觉过于刺激，过多的快感瞬间盛满身体让他来不及反应。李振宁几乎算是急迫的含住夏瀚宇。

夏瀚宇按住李振宁的头，李振宁显然是被刺激得过了，湿热的口腔紧紧裹住自己，舌头毫无章法的舔舐着自己的阴茎，夏瀚宇被小孩急切的模样取悦到了，他开始撞击起来，小朋友被撞得发出低低的呜咽。

李振宁不知道自己舔了多久，嘴角发酸，喉咙也被操得火辣辣的，体内的震动一刻不停，他感觉不出来自己射了没有，只是觉得一波波的快感连续不断，好像没有尽头似的把自己淹没，而夏瀚宇却一点射的意思都没有。当李振宁意识都开始模糊时，他发现自己身后的线被扯动了。夏瀚宇拉着线慢慢往外拉，不动的时候还好，毕竟位置已经固定了，而夏瀚宇一扯，李振宁就发现本来已经习惯的节奏骤然被打乱，剧烈的刺激一点一点的碾过后穴的每一处，杂乱无章的快感涌过来，李振宁咬牙坚持着，等待着这颗小玩意彻底离开身体的那一刻，可是当夏瀚宇把跳蛋扯出一半时，他停住了。

李振宁惊惶的抬眼看向夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇笑了，他揉着李振宁的脑袋把他摁向自己，“继续。”李振宁眼眶一红，只能埋下头继续。

当小朋友穴口被折磨得泛红，乖乖软软的含着玩具时夏瀚宇终于把跳蛋拔了出来，同时夏瀚宇抽出被小朋友含住的性器，撸动两下射在了李振宁的脸上。白浊的液体溅了李振宁一脸，甚至还要落不落的挂在小朋友的睫毛上，看起来淫靡得紧。射过后夏瀚宇干脆的抽出李振宁体内剩下的两枚跳蛋，小孩身体抽动了一下，呜咽着软倒在床边。

躺了一会李振宁又渐渐发现了不对，身体太热了，像是欲望被压在身体里发泄不出来似的，更奇怪的是明明才经历过激烈的性事，可是刚刚射过的下身又硬了起来，李振宁不解极了，他不知道该怎么办，只是低低的哼着在床上蹭动。

“发现了吗？”听见这个声音李振宁条件反射的一抖，他勉强的抬头看向夏瀚宇，“真是个贪心的小朋友，连催情剂都要抹这么多。”

是刚刚的润滑剂，被情欲折磨得晕晕乎乎的李振宁终于反应过来，夏瀚宇扔给他之前根本没说那是什么，以为是润滑剂的小朋友几乎把一整管催情剂全用光了。不过很快李振宁就没心思想别的了，身体里燃起的火把他的理智焚烧殆尽，他难耐的在床上滚动着，没一会就忍不住握住了下身撸动着，但是些微的快感对这时候的李振宁来说简直是杯水车薪，实在没办法的小朋友只好哭着向罪魁祸首求救，“求求你了…呜呜…帮帮我…恩…”

可是夏瀚宇却无动于衷，他觉得哭的惨兮兮鼻尖红红的小朋友更可爱了，于是转身拿起相机拍了起来，一时间房间里只剩下相机拍照的咔嚓声和李振宁压抑着尾音的呻吟。

等夏瀚宇放下相机时床上的小朋友已经软成了一滩水，李振宁已经叫不出来了，被欺负得过了头的小孩乖得不行，在床上发出软绵绵甜腻腻的呜咽，稍稍一戳弄就哼哼唧唧的冒出一股水。夏瀚宇压了上去，小朋友从里到外都热情得不行，明明身体软乎乎的，但却紧紧的攀住侵犯他的人，后穴也松软乖顺，主动的缠上入侵物吸吮。夏瀚宇觉得自己像采下了一个熟透的果实，撕开皮的那一刻充沛甜蜜的汁水便涌了出来，他搂着李振宁大力撞击了起来，每一下都毫不留起的撞上敏感点，小孩被动的承受着他给予的所有快感，泪眼迷蒙的迎合着他的动作。

当一切结束时李振宁都射不出来了，他惨兮兮的缩在夏瀚宇怀里，半硬的下身吐出一点点稀薄的精液。

—————————————————————————————

怎么抓住一只考拉呢。

一，伪装成送货上门迷了路的快递员  
二，找一个偏僻的地方打电话让人过来领自己出去  
三，拿出准备好的乙醚湿巾，趁人帮忙拿快递的时候捂住他的口鼻

简单的三步而已，单纯的小朋友并不会觉得需要自提的快递电话有多不对，甚至还会主动带上证件以便取快递，天真到可爱。夏瀚宇看着床上不堪重负晕过去的人咧开嘴扯出了个神经质的笑，他慢慢的竖起食指和大拇指，眯着眼对上手指，李振宁粘着白浊的脸恰好被框了进去，“咔，抓住你了。”


End file.
